Bloodthirst in Akatsuki
by Uchiha Syerrent- chan 2
Summary: Satu persatu, anggota Akatsuki menghilang seiring dengan munculnya sebuah gas berwarna ungu, kira- kira, apakah gerangan yang terjadi?/"Siapa kau?"/"ARGGGHHH!"/"Jresshh!"/sedikit GORE, AU, OOC
1. Prologue

Title:Bloodthirst in Akatsuki

Rate: K+ semi T

Summary: Satu persatu, anggota Akatsuki menghilang seiring dengan munculnya sebuah gas berwarna ungu, kira- kira, apakah gerangan yang terjadi?/"Siapa kau?"/"ARGGGHHH!"/"Jresshh!"/

Warning: Sedikit GORE, AU, OOC, mabok, pusing, dan kawan- kawannya.

Disclaimer: Orang pertama yang buat Naruto, hayo siapa?

.

.

Chapter 1: Kisame is Lost!

.

Markas Akatsuki, 06.00 am

"Hoaahhmmm..." seorang manusia berwajah lolipop tampak menguap bernama Tobi. Ia menatap wajah para sahabat senpai-nya di Akatsuki yang sedang tertidur pulas, disana ada sang manusia pierchingan aka leader mereka (Pein). Seorang gadis kertas bernama (Konan), partner si manusia ikan(Itachi), si kanibal kembar(Zetsu), si penggila ledakan(Deidara), manusia boneka(Sasori), si maniak uang(Kakuzu), si Jashin Fans(Hidan), dirinya, kecuali...Lha? Mana si manusia setengah ikan itu?

"Eh Tobi udah bangun ya?" tanya Sasori yang rupanya baru bangun tidur.

"Iya senpai, senpai Kisame mana?" tanya Tobi.

"Gak tahu," ucap Sasori singkat.

"Ohayou minna!" sapa leader aka. Pein baru bangun dari kubur eh tidur.

"Hoahhmmm!" Hidan menguap lebar- lebar, hampir saja seekor lalat masuk.

"Ha'i semua!" Konan baru bangun tidur, pastinya dengan rambut digerai sehingga tampak seperti Kuntilmaru(?).

"Set..setan!Un!" Deidara langsung teriak begitu melihat rambut Konan yang kusut.

"UAPAAA?! Grrr..."

"CiATTT!"

"AAAAA!"

Tamatlah riwayat Deidara. Sasori nangis bombay guling- guling. Konan meniup kepalan tangannya yang barusan ia berikan(?) pada Deidara.

"Money...money- chan, kita kencan di Bank Konoha yuk..." Kakuzu masih ngigau.

"Ada apa sih, ribut- ribut?" Itachi ngucek- ngucek mata. "Kisame mana?"

"Gak tahu" ucap Zetsu item yang tiba- tiba nyeletuk dari tidur malamnya di dalam tanah.

.

Di suatu taman di Akatsuki...

"Udara pagi menyegarkan..." gumam seorang berwajah hiu yang diketahui bernama Kisame sambil senam pagi. Ia menghirup udara pagi dalam- dalam dan dikeluarkannya dengan lega.

"1, 2, 3.." ia mulai menghitung gerakan senamnya, hingga...

"Hfft..hftt..bau apa ini?" tanyanya sendiri sambil mencium bau yang ternyata dari sebuah gas berwarna keunguan. Ia berjalan mendekati asal asap itu dan...

"JRENG JRENG JRENG!"

"Whoaaaaa!" sesosok mahluk bertaring tiba- tiba muncul dari kepulan asap itu dan menyerang Kisame yang malang.

"Lepaskan aku!" ronta Kisame sejadi- jadinya. Ia merasakan bahunya dicengkram kuat- kuat.

"Diam!" bentak mahluk bertaring itu lalu mengendus- ngendus leher biru Kisame.

'Samehada ketinggalan lagi!' batin Kisame yang menyadari samehada setianya tak berada disisinya.

"Jresssh!"

"!"

Mahluk vampire itu menancapkan taringnya di leher Kisame. Kisame ingin berteriak, namun tangan mahluk itu membekapnya duluan. Akhirnya, Kisame hanya pasrah dan mulai merasa ada sesuatu yang ringan...hingga sangat ringan seolah melepaskan tubuhnya dan merasakan ada sesuatu yang memasuki dirinya.

Puas. Sosok itu melepaskan Kisame yang tergeletak tak berdaya ke rumput. Namun, ia membawa tubuh Kisame dan tertawa keji.

"Sringggg!" saat mahluk itu akan membawanya, tiba- tiba, tampak sesosok mahluk mengubah warna matanya menjadi merah semerah darah dan menyerang vampire itu tanpa ampun.

Sosok itu mengoyak tubuh vampire itu hingga tak terbentuk, mencongkel semua isi perut vampire itu, mencongkel kedua matanya, serta memotong- motong vampire itu tanpa ampun.

Vampire itu tewas. Dan sosok yang membunuh vampire itu menyeringai keji ke arah markas Akatsuki. "Siap- siap, kalian semua," lalu terbang meninggalkan taman Akatsuki itu.

.

TBC to Chapter 2: First Victim

.

Notes: Gomen minna! Kurang gore yak? Kependekan? Gomen...(*sembahsujud*), O ya, sebelum itu, maafkan saya karena telah menghapus FF sebelumnya, dan saya minta Review dari readers sekalian, ok? (*ditampol gara- gara sok pede*), dan saya usahakan chapter 2 akan lebih panjang lagi!

REVIEW YAHHHH?#mataberbinar-binar.


	2. First Victim

Chapter 2: First Victim

.

Read or Click Back^^

.

Curcol: *Terinspirasi saat bengong di kamar mandi(?)* dan ngetik chapter ini sambil denger lagu semua Ost. Bal Ganesh XD(*bangga jadi India Lovers*), ok, read aja ya...

.

Akatsuki, 09.00 am

"Kok Kisame- senpai gak ada? Emang dia kemana?" Tobi bertanya- tanya pada sempai lainnya. Yang ada hanya gelengan kepala.

"Apa!? Kisame ngilang? Dia' kan blom bayar utang 5000 ryo!" Kakuzu langsung bangun.

"Jangan- jangan Kisame- senpai hilang gara- gara ditelen Zetsu- sempai?" Tobi menatap Zetsu. Zetsu langsung kesel gara- gara dituduh sembarangan," Woi Tob! Gua sekanibalnya gak mungkin makan ikan asin kayak gitu kalleeee!"

"Udah udah! Gimana kalo kita cari aja?" usul Pein lempeng(*mending*) yang disusul oleh anggukan anak buahnya. "Ayo kita cari! Let's Go!"

"Eh eh! Tunggu! Gimana kalo nyarinya berpencar?" usul Sasori mengehentikan langkah anggota yang lain.

"Ya sudah! Hei, kau, Sasori dan Deidara! Cari di ruang ganti! Zetsu! Kau cari di taman! Itachi dan Hidan! Kau cari di gudang! Kakuzu! Cari di ruang makan! Dan Konan, Tobi, ayo ikut bersamaku," titah Pein dengan lantangnya.

"Baiklah, leader(un)!.."

.

Sasori dan Deidara:

"Un...padahal udah jam 09.30, kok kenapa udaranya dingin ya, un?" Deidara bergumam.

"Aneh ya? Padahal matahari sudah muncul..." gumam Sasori sambil mengamati jendela yang berada di ruang itu. Tiba- tiba, matanya menangkap sebuah sosok berjubah hitam sedang berdiri di bawah pohon di taman mereka. Sasori tak bisa melihat wajah sosok yang berdiri itu karena tertutup oleh topi caping yang biasa dipakai saat pergi ke desa lain.

"Deidara, coba kau lihat itu," ujar Sasori yang masih mengintip jendela. Deidara mengikuti Sasori mengintip jendela.

"Mungkin itu Zetsu kali, un" ucap Deidara lalu berlalu menyeret tangan Sasori dan memulai kembali pencariannya.

"Ugh... baiklah..." Sasori pasrah. 'Tetapi kemana VenusFlyTrapnya?'

.

Zetsu:

"Kok gak ada sih?" ucap Zetsu hitam sambil garuk- garuk VFT-nya.

"Tauk, dari tadi aja gak nemu- nemu, padahal udah cari ampe 1 jam!" ujar Zetsu putih. Tiba- tiba, tanpa disengaja, Zetsu melihat sesosok yang berdiri di bawah pohon. Segera saja Zetsu mencap itu sebagai Kisame.

"Hei Kisame! Sedang apa kau?" teriak Zetsu pada sosok itu.

"..." no answer. Zetsu menghampiri sosok itu.

"Baiklah" ujarnya sembari menarik tangan sosok itu yang berwarna biru pucat dan...dingin? Zetsu berusaha menarik sosok itu, namun sosok itu tetap diam di tempat.

"Ayo-"

"ARGGGGGHHHH! LEPASKAN AKU!" Zetsu teriak sekeras- kerasnya, namun sialtak ada yang mendengarnya ketika merasakan sebuah tangan mencengkran erat VFT- nya.

"..." sosok itu tetap diam, namun makin lama ia menarik tubuh Zetsu yang sedang berusaha kabur lewat tanah. Zetsu kalang kabut.

"Mati kau," ucap sosok itu dingin dan segera memukul kepala duo Zetsu dengan sebuah pedang raksasa. Darah Zetsu mengalir, menandakan rangka kepalanya hancur. Zetsu tewas seketika.

Tanpa babibu lagi, mahluk yang membunuh Zetsu tadi segera membelah perut Zetsu sehingga terlihatlah isi perutnya dengan jelas. Mahluk itu mengoyak- ngoyak perut Zetsu. Setelah puas, mahluk itu kembali membawa Zetsu terbang bersamanya dan mahluk itu menghilang seketika.

.

Hidan n Itachi:

"Hidan,"

"Hmm?"

"Apa kau mencium bau darah disekitar sini?" tanya Itachi.

"O ya, kurasa dari-" ucapan Hidan terpotong ketika melihat genangan berwarna merah di rumput taman. Dengan cepat, Itachi dan Hidan keluar dari gudang dan segera berlari ke arah genangan itu berasal.

Ketika mereka sampai, anehnya mereka tak menemukan apapun, baik mayat atau lainnya.

"Berasal dari mana genangan ini? Mengapa bau amis?" Itachi berjongkok mengamati genangan itu.

"Kemana Zetsu?" Hidan baru menyadari Zetsu yang tadinya disuruh mencari Kisame di taman, dan sekarang ia menghilang tanpa meninggalkan jejak.

"Sebaiknya kita panggilkan yang lainnya?" usul Itachi. Hidan mengangguk setuju dan segera menarik tangan Itachi untuk memberitahukan yang lain. Tanpa mereka sadari, sososok mahluk yang sedang memanggul mayat Zetsu diatas pohon dan tersenyum keji, memperlihatkan sederetan gigi- gigi tajamnya.

"Tunggulah sampai kalian menemukan hal terburuk," gumam sosok itu lalu menghilang lagi.

.

Kakuzu:

"Aduh! Si Kisame mana sih?" gerutu Kakuzu sambil mengamati sekelilingnya. Tiba- tiba, ia merasa hal ganjil dengan ruang makan itu.

"Kok, mengapa seperti ada asap ya?" ia bertanya- tanya pada dirinya sendiri. "Ah, sebaiknya kulaporkan ini pada leader,"

Kakuzu segera berlari meninggalkan ruang itu.

.

"Leader!" teriak Kakuzu, Itachi, dan Hidan bersamaan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Pein sambil megamati mereka ber-3.

"Leader, tadi kami menemukan sebuah genangan berwarna merah di taman," ucap Itachi dan Hidan bersamaan.

"Apa itu darah?" tanya Pein.

.

TBC To Chapter 3

.

Byee!


	3. The Darkness

Chapter 3: The Darkness

Ok, sebelum mulai, balesan review dulu ya...

SkyArc: Aduh, gomen, yang selanjutnya bukan si Kuju- chan (*udah tau siapa kan*), makanya baca aja #dilempar.

blue sophia: Mohon maaf lahir batin juga, ya...

.

Read or Click Back^^

.

"Leader!" teriak Kakuzu, Itachi, dan Hidan bersamaan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Pein sambil megamati mereka ber-3.

"Leader, tadi kami menemukan sebuah genangan berwarna merah di taman," ucap Itachi dan Hidan bersamaan.

"Apa itu darah?" tanya Pein.

"Sepertinya iya, karena itu mengeluarkan bau amis," ucap Hidan. "Konan dan Tobi kemana?"

"Oh, mereka sedang mencari di kolam belakang," ucap Pein santai. "Dan kau, Kakuzu, ada apa?" tanya Pein dengan wibawanya.

"JELGERRRR!" hujan pun turun membasahi permukaan bumi, membuat suasana di markas itu semakin mencekam.

"..." Kakuzu malah diam.

"Brukkk!" tiba- tiba, Kakuzu pingsan. Sontak, Itachi, Hidan, Pein segera mengangkat tubuh Kakuzu. Namun, pada saat diangkat, tiba- tiba mata Kakuzu terbuka dan berubah warna menjadi merah pekat.

Tanpa aba- aba, Kakuzu mencengkram lengan sang leader, Pein dengan keras. Segera saja Itachi dan Hidan berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Kakuzu. Kakuzu menggunakan tangan satunya lagi dan berhasil membuat Itachi dan Hidan terpental ke tembok dan pingsan disana.

"Aku kembali saat kegelapan" suara Kakuzu berubah menjadi berat dan segera membanting Pein ke lantai. Kakuzu bangkit dan berdiri dihadapan Pein yang tersungkur. Pein ingin sekali bangun, namun ia merasa seperti gerakannya terkunci.

"Ughh..." Hidan sepertinya sudah tersadar kembali. Dilihatnya sang leader dan Kakuzu yang tampak seperti err kerasukan. Dengan cepat, Hidan mengambil kertas mantra doa miliknya yang selalu dibawa setiap saat dan segera melemparkannya pada Kakuzu.

Kakuzu segera terhuyung dan pingsan lagi. Segera saja, Hidan menghampiri sang leader. "Kau baik- baik saja, leader?"

"Aku baik- baik saja, Hidan. Arigatou," ucap Pein lalu bangkit berdiri. Tak lama kemudian, Konan datang.

"Kau baik- baik saja, Pein?" tanya Konan yang tampak cemas. Dilihatnya keadaan sekitar, ada Kakuzu dan Itachi yang masih pingsan. "Mereka kenapa?"

"Entahlah. Kami tak tahu." ucap Pein yang tampak lemas sedangkan Hidan masih menenangkan Pein.

"Urgghh.." Itachi tersadar setelah sekian lama pingsan. Ia mulai membiasakan penglihatannya pada keadaan sekitar.

"Tobi mana?" tanya Itachi sambil mengusap- ngusap kepalanya yang barusan terbentur.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Ya ampun! Itu kan suaranya Tobi!" tiba- tiba Kakuzu langsung terbangun. Dengan segera, Itachi, Hidan, Kakuzu, Pein, dan Konan segera berlari ke arah kolam belakang.

"Ada ap-" ucapan Konan terpotong. "KYAAAA!"

"Senpai...hiks..hiks..." Tobi segera berlari ke arah mereka ber-5. "Deidara- senpai..."

Itachi, Hidan, Kakuzu dan Pein langsung berteriak histeris melihat pemandangan di kolam itu. Bagaimana tidak teriak? Mereka melihat warna air kolam yang berubah warna menjadi merah darah dan mayat Deidara yang mengapung di kolam, dengan isi perut beruraian, mata yang tercongkel, dan juga kepala yang hampir putus, serta kaki yang terpisah dari tubuh.

"S-siapa yang melakukan...ini?" Itachi lemas dan jatuh terduduk.

"..." Pein tampak shock akan yang ia lihat. Sementara Tobi masih menangis sambil memeluk Konan.

"Brukkk!" tiba- tiba, sebuah benda yang tertutupi jubah awan merah terjatuh tepat di depan Hidan dan Kakuzu. Dengan tangan gemetar, Hidan menyingkap jubah yang menutupi benda itu...

"KYAAAAA! SASORI!" Mereka ber-6 berteriak histeris ketika melihat mayat Sasori yang sudah hancur tak berbentuk karena terbuat dari boneka, jadi tak ada darah.

"Aku sudah tak tahan!"

"Itachi! Tunggu!" Pein berusaha menghentikannya. Namun, Itachi segera berlari masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan mengunci pintu rapat- rapat. Pein mengehela napas berat.

"Baiklah, kita bereskan dulu mereka ber- 2," perintah Pein. Segera saja, Pein, Hidan, dan Kakuzu menguburkan mayat Sasori dan Deidara dengan layak.

"Konan- senpai..."

"Apa Tobi?"

"Kita harus mencari tahu siapa pelaku dibalik semua ini!" ucap Tobi dengan semangat. Konan mengelus- ngelus rambut Tobi. "Baiklah, mari kita beritahukan yang lain,"

.

Akatsuki, 20.00 am.

"Hidan! Itachi! Pein! Kuzu! Makan malam sudah siap!" teriak Konan sambil menyiapkan makanan. Sedangkan Tobi menyiapkan minuman untuk mereka ber-6.

"Iya iya.." ucap Kakuzu malas- malasan. "Arigatou, Konan- san,"

"Ah..kamu sopan benar.." Hidan tiba- tiba nongol. "Apa karena kerasukan tadi?"

Kakuzu mendengus kesal.

"Tunggu...kerasukan?" tanya Konan.

"Iya, tadi itu bla bla bla.." Hidan menceritakannya secara rinci.

"Oh..."

"Iya, Konan" tiba- tiba Pein berjalan ke meja makan dengan tampang shock.

"Itachi mana?" tanya Konan.

"Ia masih di kamarnya. Percuma, ia tak mau keluar."

"Baiklah. Akan kucoba," ucap Konan sambil membawa setampan makanan dan mengetuk- ngetuk pintu kamar Itachi pelan.

"Itachi, makanannya sudah siap. Ayo makan dahulu," ucap Konan lembut. Tak lama kemudian, pintu terbuka dan menampakan Itachi dengan tampang lesu dan tak ada semangat hidup.

"Arigatou, Konan- chan.." ucap Itachi lalu mengambil makanan yang dibawakan Konan. Mereka berdua pun segera menuju meja makan dan duduk di kursi yang disediakan.

"Pein," tiba- tiba Konan angkat bicara.

"Hmm?"

"Kita harus mencari tahu pelakunya, secepatnya!" ucap Konan ,menggebu- gebu.

.

TBC to chapter 4: The Man Who Killed Our Friends

.

Bye!


	4. The Man Who Killed Our Friends

Chapter 4: The Man Who Killed Our Friends

.

Warning: Sad ending, Slight KonanxItachi

Notes: Sebelum itu, saya mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak- banyaknya pada readers yang mau membaca atau review di fict gaje saya ini, Arigatou, ya...^^

.

Ini dia...

.

"Pein," tiba- tiba Konan angkat bicara.

"Hmm?"

"Kita harus mencari tahu pelakunya, secepatnya!" ucap Konan ,menggebu- gebu.

"Bagaimana caranya? Kita saja tak pernah tahu seperti apa wajahnya, ataupun melihatnya membunuh sahabat kita," ujar Hidan sambil menyeruput ramennya.

"Hm...bagaimana kita memancingnya?" tanya Itachi.

"Bagaimana caranya, senpai?" tanya Tobi.

"Hm...aku tahu ini gila, tapi..." Itachi menutup matanya sambil menyeruput teh.

"Tapi?"

Ia membuka matanya kembali. "Salah satu dari kita harus dijadikan tumbal,"

"Apa maksudmu, Itachi?" tanya Kakuzu heran.

"Maksudku, salah satu dari kita harus..." Ia meghela napas sebentar. "...mati,"

"A-apa? Apa tak ada jalan lain? Anggota kita sekarang saja tinggal ber-6" Pein terkaget- kaget mendengar usul salah satu anggotanya.

"Ini memang berat, Leader- sama. Tetapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini memang cara satu- satunya," Itachi meletakan gelas yang telah kosong.

"Caranya?" tiba- tiba Pein angkat bicara.

"Kita harus tidur sendiri- sendiri malam ini, jika ada salah satu dari kita berteriak sampai tak bersuara lagi, kita bunuh mahluk itu," terang Itachi dengan jelas.

"..." hening menyelimuti acara makan malam mereka. Tampak satu persatu anggota mempertimbangkannya. Tetapi, di dalam hati salah satu anggota itu, ada yang berkata ,'Lihat saja nanti, kalian akan tahu...'

.

Akatsuki, 21.54 am

"Baiklah, kita tidur sendiri- sendiri malam ini, dan jangan kunci pintu" perintah sang leader lalu masuk ke kamarnya. "Usahakan jangan ada sampai yang meninggal lagi," pintu tertutup rapat. Dengan berat hati, mereka semua masuk ke kamar masing- masing kecuali satu orang tadi yang berfikir 'kalian akan tahu'.

Merasa semua anggota sudah masuk ke kamar masing- masing, seseorang tadi mengeluarkan pisau kunainya ke kulitnya sendiri dan keluarlah darah merah. Ia tersenyum puas dan masuk ke kamarnya.

.

Akatsuki, 23.00 am

"Zzzz..."

"Zzz..."

Begitulah suara yang mewarnai markas itu saat ini. Namun, dibalik keheningan malam, tampak sesosok berjubah hitam dan memakai topi caping menyeringai seram ke arah markas itu.

"Umpan baru, khukhukhu..." gumam sosok bermata merah itu sambil memegang sebuah benda yang tampak seperti pedang raksasa.

"Ayo, kita cari lagi umpan baru," ucapnya pada sebuah pedang raksasa itu. Ia pun mulai melompat melewati dahan- dahan tinggi dan sampailah ia di atas atap markas. Ia mengamati dahulu keadaan sekitar.

Aman. Itulah yang ia pikir sekarang. Ia mulai menyeringai, menampakan sederet gigi- gigi tajamnya dan lompat ke tanah tanpa suara sedikit pun. Ia mengendap- ngendap masuk ke dalam markas Akatsuki dan mulai mengamati sekitarnya. Merasa aman, ia segera melangkahkan kaki menuju sebuah kamar salah satu anggota.

"Hmmm...darahnya nikmat sekali..." gumamnya lalu membuka pelan- pelan pintu kamar itu. Rupanya tak terkunci! Didorongnya pintu pelan- pelan dan terlihatlah salah satu anggota tertidur di ranjangnya. Ia berjalan mendekati salah satu anggota yang sedang tertidur pulas itu.

Dibukanya selimut yang menutupi wajah hingga telapak tangan itu dan terlihatlah wajah yang berkulit putih, berbulu mata lentik, bibir yang sangat ranum, dan juga seperti kerutan di wajahnya, serta luka goresan di pergelangan tangannya, tepat di nadi. Rupanya ia...adalah...Itachi Uchiha! Ia lah yang menggoreskan kunai itu ke pergelangan tangannya, guna memancing mahluk itu.

"!" mahluk itu tampak terkaget- kaget melihat wajah pemuda yang akan menjadi mangsanya itu. Perlahan, matanya yang berwarna merah berubah menjadi warna semula. Ia merasa...tak tega dengannya. Tiba- tiba, air mata menetes dari mata sosok itu. Perlahan, ia membuka caping yang selama ini ia tutupi hingga kepalanya tak tertutupi sehelai apapun, kecuali rambut jabrik miliknya. Ia mendekati wajah sang Uchiha tersebut. Itachi tampak menggeliat sedikit. Sosok itu tersenyum tipis dan mengecup kening Itachi.

"!" mata sosok itu kembali berwarna merah. Tanpa aba- aba, sosok itu segera mencekik leher Itachi yang sedang tertidur. Sontak, mata Itachi pun melebar dan alangkah kagetnya ketika ia melihat sosok itu.

"Hhh..hhh..." Itachi tampak kehabisan nafas ketika sosok itu mencekiknya.

"BRAAAKKKK!" pintu kamar Itachi terbuka lebar dan tampaklah Konan. Mahluk itu menoleh ke arah Konan.

Mata Konan melebar ketika melihat sosok yang mencekik Itachi.

Matanya berwarna merah...

Giginya tajam...

Memiliki sebuah pedang yang sangat besar...

Berkulit biru pucat...

Dan...

"!" alangkah kagetnya Itachi ketika melihat sesuatu di wajah sosok itu. Ternyata sosok itu adalah...

Adalah...

Adalah...

KISAME!

Sontak, mahluk itu melepaskan cekikannya pada Itachi dan segera menghampiri Konan. Tanpa disadari, sosok itu mencekik leher Konan.

Itachi memegang lehernya dan alangkah kagetnya ketika ia melihat Konan sedang dicekik sosok Kisame itu. Sekuat tenaga yang ia miliki, Itachi segera menubruk tubuh sosok yang mencekik Konan dan Konan pun terjatuh duduk dan memegang lehernya.

"Jangan ganggu dia!" Itachi bergulat dengan mahluk itu. "Kisame! Kenapa kau ...seperti ini?"

"GROARGGHHHH!" mahluk yang menyerupai Kisame itu berteriak dan menggigit pergelangan tangan Itachi. Dirasakannya darah mengalir dan menetes ke lantai. Itachi meringis kesakitan.

"AUUUUURRGGGHHH!" tiba- tiba, dari segala arah, munculah Zetsu, Sasori, dan Deidara dalam wujud seperti Kisame, tak lain adalah ZOMBIE. Konan berjalan mundur ketakutan. Terlihat juga Pein, Tobi, Hidan, dan Kakuzu berjalan mundur. Zombie- zombie itu semakin mendekati para Akatsuki yang masih berwujud manusia.

"Konan!" teriak Itachi sekuat tenaga, sambil menahan serangan Kisame zombie itu.

"I-iya.."

"Berikanlah aku kertas peledak itu!"

"A-apa? Kau gila, Itachi! Aku tak akan mungkin-"

"Kumohon! Lemparkanlah padaku! Biarkanlah aku melenyapkan mereka! A-aku sudah terinfeksi!"

"T-tapi kau masih normal, Itachi!"

"Cepat berikan padaku, Konan! Kau dan yang lain cepatlah menjauh dari sini!"

"Itachi..." lirih Konan dengan mata berkaca- kaca.

"Cepatlah berikan padaku! Kau harus menyelamatkan mereka! Ini adalah misi!"

"B-baiklah..." Konan melemparkan segulung kertas peledak pada Itachi. Sontak, para zombie lainnya menggerubungi Itachi. Konan dan yang lainnya segera menjauh dari markas itu, tentu saja Konan masih menoleh ke arah Itachi. Merasa mereka sudah cukup aman, mereka ber-5 berhenti di suatu tempat.

"Konan- senpai...Itachi- senpai bagaimana?" tanya Tobi gemetar ketakutan.

"..." Konan masih menoleh ke arah Itachi. Ketika para zombie itu makin mendekat, Itachi tersenyum ke arah Konan. "Sayonara, Konan, Akatsuki, semua...,"

"DUARRRRRR!" markas yang dipenuhi oleh zombie itu meledak dan membakar semua yang ada.

"ITACHIIII!" Konan menangis sambil teriak histeris, tentu saja diikuti dengan anggota lain. Puing- puing markas tampak berjatuhan seiring dengan api yang melalapnya.

"Sudahlah...relakan ia pergi demi kita, Konan..." nasihat Hidan sambil menepuk- nepuk bahu Konan.

"Konan...maafkan aku, aku tak bisa menjadi leader yang baik..." Pein tampak menangis.

"Tidak!" Konan segera berlari ke arah reruntuhan markas yang apinya mulai sedikit demi sedikit menghilang. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menelusuri reruntuhan dan tampaklah sebuah untaian kalung.

Ia mengambil untaian kalung itu dan diamatinya dengan cermat. Ternyata itu adalah kalung milik seseorang yang sangat spesial bagi mereka ber-6, yang telah mengorbankan dirinya demi mereka. Konan segera mendekap kalung itu erat- erat.

"Arigatou, Itachi- san,"

.

.

.

OWARI! REVIEW YAHHH!? #Taboked.


End file.
